


Enough is Enough

by froxyn



Series: Council Rules [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-04
Updated: 2008-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Enough is Enough

Title: Enough is Enough  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: Sometime S5. No Dawn, no Glory. Giles was fired in S3, but has since regained his position as Buffy's Watcher. Basically, this is AU.  
Synopsis: Buffy and Giles are in love, but Giles is determined that their relationship can't progress to something more.

 

Buffy suspected it was bad. Not because there was blood pouring down the side of Giles' head and not because he had been knocked unconscious…again…for a few minutes. No, she knew it was bad because he had dug the car keys out of his pocket and handed them to her with a soft request for her to drive him home.

She stopped for a red light and glanced at him, her heart racing when she noticed his eyes were closed as he rested his head against the back of the seat.

"Hey, Giles? You awake?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He mumbled and briefly opened his eyes. "Dear God, what hit me this time?"

"A crypt wall…when the vampire threw you into it." She answered, pressing down on the gas pedal when the light turned green. "How are you feeling?"

He chuckled and then groaned. "Like my head has been bashed against a stone wall. Perhaps you should get me home?"

She took a deep breath and turned a corner. "Almost there, Giles. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital?"

He put his hand to his head, narrowing his eyes when he lifted his now bloody fingers in front of his face. "No, I just want to go home."

Buffy gave him another glance as she turned onto his street. "There's a lot of blood…"

"Head wounds bleed badly. I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks."

She sighed heavily as she pulled the car to a stop. "What if you have a concussion? Do you feel concussed?"

Though his pain was severe, he managed a smile. "I'm rather sure I'm not concussed…this time."

Killing the engine, she gave him a nod. "Okay, let's get you inside and cleaned up."

He glanced down at his shirt and narrowed his eyes. "Great, another ruined shirt. And I liked this one."

She smiled softly and climbed out of the car, walking around to the passenger side and helping him out. "I'd rather your shirt be ruined than you. Come on."

* * *

He winced as she dabbed the antiseptic on the wound. She pulled her hand back quickly, her voice a whisper when she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm almost done."

Giles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I…think I should lie down."

She dropped the cloth from her hand and grabbed his arm as he swayed. "Hey, you okay?"

"Mm. Dizzy and nauseous. Other than that, I'm fine. Just…I need to lay down."

As she helped him lay down on the couch, she shook her head. "Are you sure you don't have a concussion?"

A smile tugged at his lips. "Yes, Buffy. How does it look?"

She knelt on the floor next to him and picked the cloth back up. "Not as bad as I thought it was going to be. I think a couple of butterfly closures will work…no stitches needed this time."

He closed his eyes as she began cleaning the blood from the side of his face and neck. She exhaled slowly as she leaned over and carefully closed the wound with the help of three butterfly closures.

"You need to stop doing this, Giles." She whispered as she sat back on her heels.

"Hm? Doing what?" He mumbled as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Scaring me like that." She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed. "I can't lose you."

His eyes opened and met hers. "And I can't lose you. Hence, the reason I do all I can to keep you alive."

"You could've died tonight, Giles."

He reached out and took her hand in his. "But, I didn't."

She shook her head quickly. "But, you could've. And you wouldn't have known – " She stopped suddenly and lowered her eyes.

His brow furrowed. "Wouldn't have known what?"

She pulled her hand from his and stood up. "You…you need something for pain."

He stared after her as she turned and ran down the hall towards the bathroom. She was only gone for a few seconds, grabbing the first bottle of prescription pain medication that she found in his medicine cabinet.

She shook two pills out as she grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen. Dropping the pill bottle onto the coffee table, she knelt next to him again and carefully pulled him up to a half-sitting position.

He took the pills gratefully and popped them into his mouth, taking a large swallow from the bottle of water she handed to him. Offering her a gentle smile as she eased him back down, he took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Thank you."

When she smiled in return, he remembered his question. Knowing that the pain medication was fairly quick acting, he cleared his throat.

"What wouldn't I have known?"

"Giles…it's…it's not important." She stated softly, pulling the afghan from the back of the couch and shaking it out before draping it over him. "You need to rest."

He slipped his hand out from under the afghan and touched her shoulder. "Buffy, please…tell me."

She lowered her eyes and sighed in resignation, knowing he wasn't going to let it go. "You…you wouldn't have known that…that I love you."

A slightly drugged smile formed on his lips as he squeezed her shoulder, thankful that it wasn't something more dire. "Oh, Buffy…I know you love me."

She looked up quickly and shook her head. "No, Giles…" Exhaling deeply, she bit her lip. "I'm…I'm…"

His brow furrowed slightly. "Buffy?"

"I'm in love with you." She whispered hurriedly.

His hand tightened on her shoulder and he closed his eyes when she gasped, realizing that she had seen what he'd carefully hidden for the past year.

"Giles?"

He reopened his eyes, hearing the uncertainty in her voice. "I…didn't intend for you to know."

"You…you…"

He exhaled slowly, loosening his hold on her shoulder. "Yes, Buffy. I…I fell in love with you over a year ago."

She sat there for a moment, stunned at his admission. Noticing his pupils dilate as the drugs took hold, she leaned forward and kissed him hesitantly.

Sliding his hand to the side of her face, he returned the kiss for a moment before dropping his hand and sighing. She smiled softly at him and kissed his forehead.

"Rest, Giles. We'll talk in the morning, okay?"

"Mm." He murmured as his eyes closed, the drugs finally pushing him towards sleep. "Talk…mornin'…"

"Yeah…in the morning." She whispered as she gently stroked his hair.

She watched him for a long while and when she was satisfied that he was in no pain, she moved to the chair and watched him some more…until she fell asleep.

* * *

The sun was barely up when he woke. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her asleep in the chair. Pushing himself up, he winced at the pain in his head and took a deep breath. He looked at her again, his earlier smile replaced with a sad sigh.

She loved him as he loved her. She had kissed him…and he had kissed her back. He swallowed with difficulty, his throat dry.

The drugs and the head injury had clouded his judgement. He cursed himself silently as he stood up and looked down at her. He never should have told her…and he definitely shouldn't have kissed her.

He gave another soft, sad sigh as he watched her sleep. His only hope was that she'd understand. As he ran his hand through his hair, he grimaced when he felt the dried blood. First a shower, then he'd wake her and they'd talk.

And if he was lucky, she wouldn't hit him.

* * *

The sun coming through the window and shining on her face woke her. She shifted and then opened her eyes, a smile already forming on her face as the memories came flooding back. He loved her. He had kissed her.

She glanced at the couch, her smile fading when she saw that he wasn't there.

"Giles?" She tilted her head and listened, her smile returning when she heard the water running through the pipes in the apartment. "Shower."

She stood up and stretched before making her way into the kitchen. Humming softly to herself, she filled the kettle with water and turned the stove on. When she heard the shower cut off, her smile grew.

She'd have just enough time to make him a cup of tea before he came out.

* * *

Giles was staring at himself in the mirror, his palms flat against the vanity as he leaned forward. His towel-dried hair curled slightly, a drop of water ran down his chest as he sighed heavily.

"What the hell are you going to do?" He asked himself softly.

Hearing the click of the latch, he redirected his gaze to the reflection of the door. He turned slowly as Buffy's head appeared around the opening door.

"Giles? You okay?"

He cleared his throat as her eyes darted to the towel wrapped around his waist. "Um…yes, I'm fine."

She quickly looked up and offered him a smile as she walked further into the bathroom. "Good…I just…well, I was worried. I heard the shower turn off a while ago and…your tea is getting cold."

Though he tried to stop it, a smile appeared on his face. "You made tea for me?"

"Yeah…" She whispered as she leaned up and brushed her lips across his. "How are you feeling this morning?"

His hands automatically moved to her hips and he found that he couldn't help but respond to her tender kiss. His mouth covered hers as he kissed her slowly, groaning softly when her tongue eased into his mouth.

When she felt him begin to harden against her, she pulled back from the kiss and smiled. "I guess you're feeling okay, then?"

He merely nodded, not trusting his words at the moment. He was sure that they would betray him.

She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, gently pulling him back to her mouth. As she kissed him, she delighted in the fact that his erection was growing…nudging against her hip. When her free hand ran down his chest towards the towel, he grabbed it and tore his mouth from hers.

Breathing heavily, he bit his lip and looked into her eyes. "Buffy…"

She reddened quickly and lowered her eyes to his chest. "God, I'm sorry…I know it's too soon…"

"We…we need to talk."

She nodded and took a step back. "Yeah. I'll…just let you get dressed."

He closed his eyes as she turned and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He felt his heart sink with dread and he had a very bad feeling that their talk wasn't going to go very well at all.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Buffy looked at him in concern. He had come in a few minutes earlier and sat on the couch, staring at his hands as he collected his thoughts. He hadn't even touched his tea.

"Giles?"

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "We can't, Buffy."

"I know…it's too soon. I'm really sorry about that…I got a little carried away. We can take it as slow as – "

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, softly interrupting her. "No, Buffy. We…_can't_."

Buffy stared at him for a minute and then stood up from her chair, nervously running her hand through her hair.

"Oh. Oh, God…it was the painkillers, wasn't it? It made you say something that you didn't mean. I should've – "

He stood up quickly and touched her shoulder as she hurried past him. "I meant what I said, Buffy."

She stopped and slowly turned towards him. He lowered his hand and swallowed.

"It wasn't the painkillers. What I said last night…it was the truth."

"But…" She shook her head in confusion. "But, you don't want to…"

He sighed as she trailed off. "I do…want to."

She stared at him, trying to understand what he was saying and having an extremely difficult time working around his words. He loved her, he wanted to make love to her, but…he couldn't?

"Giles?"

"It can't go any further, Buffy." He stated softly, his sadness and regret showing in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I never should have revealed my true feelings for you."

Her eyes glistened as she looked away quickly. "Why? You kissed me, you told me you love me…"

"And I do." He whispered thickly. "God help me, I love you."

"I don't understand." She replied, her voice trembling as she fought back her tears.

"The Council…forbids romantic relationships between Watchers and Slayers. I…"

She looked at him sharply. "Politics? You're saying no because of Council politics?"

"Protocol, actually. And, that's only one of the reasons. There are others, Buffy."

Tears welled in her eyes. She didn't bother turning from him this time. "You're going to pull the age difference thing on me?"

"No." He reached towards her with the intention of wiping a tear from her cheek as it escaped her eye but he pulled back when she flinched away from him. "Our age difference is the least of my concerns."

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and sighed heavily. "I was fired for having 'parental love' for you. What do you think they'd do if they found out I was in a romantic relationship with you?"

She lowered her eyes, not wanting to think about what the Council…or Quentin Travers…would do to Giles. "What are we supposed to do?"

His heart ached at the sadness in her voice. "We move on."

"Move on?" She looked up at him, another tear rolling down her cheek. This time she allowed him to brush the moisture from her skin. "How am I supposed to move on when I know you love me too?"

"I…I don't have that figured out yet, Buffy." He lowered his hand and shook his head. "What I do know is that I can't let this go any further than it already has. I've sworn an oath to protect your safety…I can't willingly go against that and put you in danger because of my own feelings."

Her eyes widened at his words. "My safety?"

"How would I be able to watch you leave and put yourself into danger every night?"

Her brow furrowed. "You do that now. You've done that before and after you fell in love with me."

He shook his head slowly. "It would be different, Buffy. If we were in a relationship, I'd…"

"You'd what?"

"I'd be a liability." He answered quietly. "I can't…and won't do that to you."

Buffy clenched her jaw and then released it as she blew out a breath. "So, that's it? No negotiations? We love each other, want each other…but we do nothing? We just…move on?"

"It…it will become easier in time, Buffy."

She stared at him, her eyes darkening with anger. He inhaled deeply, preparing himself for any physical blow she may inflict upon him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She shook her head and turned, quickly making her way to the door. She stopped as she swung it open, turning her head to glare at him.

"Are you still my Watcher? Or are you giving that up too?"

"I'm not giving up, Buffy." He licked his dry lips and swallowed. "However, if you would prefer a different Watcher…that choice is yours. I can step aside…if that's what you want."

Her eyes softened at his gentle tone, tears welling again. "You won't let me have what I want, Giles."

And with that said, she walked out of his apartment and closed the door behind her. He stood motionless for many minutes, staring at the door. Inhaling shakily, he lowered his head and sank onto the couch.

He stared at the window, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

He hadn't seen her for the rest of the day, a fact that didn't surprise him. She was hurt, that much he knew. It hadn't been his intention to hurt her, but he understood what she was going through. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing he'd ever done in his life…telling the woman he was deeply in love with that they couldn't have a relationship.

Glancing at the clock, he sighed heavily. His head ached terribly and though he had told her differently the previous night, he was sure that he had a slight concussion. But if he had admitted that to her, she would've insisted on taking him to the hospital. And, God…how he hated hospitals.

He had slept off and on all day, trying to research while he was awake. His attempts were thwarted though…thoughts of Buffy creeping to the forefront of his mind. It was now nearly one in the morning and if she were going to come by after patrol, if she even went on patrol, she would've been by already.

His fingers gently rubbed around the bruise that had spread out around the laceration near his temple. He gave another sigh and pushed himself from the couch and grabbed the bottle of painkillers that he'd been taking all day.

They weren't as strong as the ones Buffy had given him last night, but they dulled the pain enough to allow some sleep. Giving another glance towards the door, he swallowed two pills without the aid of water and climbed the stairs.

Hopefully, she'd come by tomorrow…or at least call.

* * *

Buffy had had a little to drink. She wasn't drunk, but she was definitely tipsy. Standing outside his door, she took a deep breath and turned the knob. She looked around the dark room as she walked inside and closed the door behind her.

She hadn't really expected him to be up…it was two in the morning, after all. But she was still a little disappointed. Her emotions had been on a rollercoaster ride all day…anger, despair, love that threatened to shatter her heart, depression, and then ending back at anger. And that was when she had her first drink.

The alcohol gave her the courage to come over here to talk to him. She looked up towards the loft and exhaled softly. It also gave her enough courage to climb the stairs that led to his bedroom.

Standing in the doorway, she felt her love for him rush through her. And just as quickly, she felt the burning behind her eyes as she fought back her tears. The moonlight shone through the window, lighting the room enough for her to see the dark bruise on the side of his head.

She made her way across the room quietly, glancing at the bedside table and noticing the pill bottle. Picking it up, she read the label and sighed. Another painkiller…a _different_ painkiller. The fact that he had such a wide array of pain medication in his medicine cabinet bothered her greatly.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, near his hip, and watched him sleep for a few moments. Without realizing what she was doing, she reached out and lightly ran her fingertips across the outline of the bruise.

His eyes opened suddenly and he grabbed her hand, turning his head and staring into her widened eyes. "Buffy?"

"Sorry." She pulled her hand back and swallowed. "Just wanted to see how you are."

He carefully pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard of the bed, furrowing his brow at the sound of her slightly slurred voice. "Have you been drinking?"

"A little." She admitted, biting her lip nervously. "Why, Giles? Why can't we have this?"

Exhaling softly, he rubbed the side of his neck. "Buffy…"

She shook her head quickly. "Don't tell me about politics or protocol…tell me the real reason. I deserve that."

"Yes, you do." He whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"Tell me." She whispered back, her eyes locked on his. "Tell me why you don't want me."

He closed his eyes briefly to hide his pain…the physical and the emotional. "I do want you, Buffy. But, I…can't have you."

She narrowed her eyes and pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it soundlessly to the floor as she slipped her bra off. "You _can_ have me."

"I can't – " He opened his eyes and inhaled sharply, his gaze immediately darting to her bare chest. "Dear Lord…"

Feeling his body begin to respond, he quickly averted his eyes. "Buffy, please…"

She leaned forward, placing her hand on his chest and sensuously rubbing her palm over his right nipple through the t-shirt he was wearing. "You can have me, Giles. All you have to do is take me."

He shuddered under her touch, wanting nothing more than to do just that. Instead, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back, holding her at arms' length.

"Get dressed, go downstairs." He whispered huskily, still not trusting himself to look at her.

"No, I – "

He turned his head and stared into her eyes, fighting the urge to let his gaze drop back to her breasts. "Downstairs, Buffy. I'll be down in a minute and we'll talk…and I'll tell you everything."

"I – "

His voice lowered, taking on a dangerous tone even though his words were anything but dangerous. "Please, Buffy. Do this for me."

"You'll tell me everything?"

He nodded, his eyes still locked with hers. "Everything, but please…go now."

She bit her lip again and sighed as she pulled away from his grasp. Grabbing her bra and shirt from the floor, she quickly left the room and ran down the stairs.

He leaned his head back against the top of the headboard and closed his eyes, breathing deeply and heavily as he forced his body to calm. Only when his erection began to wane did he climb out of bed and exchange his pajama pants for a pair of jeans.

* * *

She was sitting on the couch, staring at her hands when he finally came downstairs. When she felt him sit down on the opposite end of the couch, she took a shaky breath.

"Giles…"

His soft voice interrupted her. "The last time a Watcher fell into a relationship with his Slayer, they both died and the world nearly ended."

"What?" She asked softly, tilting her head in confusion.

He lowered his eyes as he continued. "They were too focused on one another…saving each other. Everything was almost lost. Their child was left an orphan because of their love."

"Child?" Buffy asked in shock.

Nodding absently, he ran his hand through his hair. "I fear that neither of us would be able to do our jobs properly if we allowed this to happen, Buffy."

He finally met her eyes and she was surprised to see a light sheen of tears coating them. "As much as I love you…we're here to do a job. The future of the world depends on you…and should I distract you from your calling, it could be rather disastrous."

"You want this as much as I do." She whispered, stating the fact that she could read in his eyes.

"What I want is not as important as keeping you safe. I do what I can to keep you safe…in turn, you do what you can to keep the world safe." He stopped himself from reaching out to touch her. "I'm not taking your feelings lightly, Buffy. I feel everything you do. But, is it worth risking the existence of the world to allow ourselves this?"

"Yes." She answered quickly, lowering her eyes when his narrowed at her. "I understand what you're saying…but, if we know that risk is there, we could…"

"I'm not sure I'd be able to." He interrupted, causing her to look back at him. "It's hard enough as it is now. Do you think I want you out there each night, facing God knows what, knowing that you may never walk through that door again?"

"No." She answered with a gentle shake of her head. "I know you don't."

"But, you have to." He replied sadly. "How much have you had to drink, Buffy?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Enough to make me tipsy…and enough to make me do something really stupid."

When he raised an eyebrow in a silent question, she glanced at the loft. "I'm sorry about that."

He swallowed, his eyes glancing at her chest before quickly darting away. "Even if we could…I wouldn't have."

"Huh?"

"Alcohol lowers your inhibitions…sometimes, not for the greater good." He answered as he cleared his throat and stood up.

She watched him as he walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. "Is that your way of saying you'd worry that you'd be taking advantage of me?"

He offered her a small smile and pulled two mugs down from the cabinet. "Something like that. Tea?"

"The universal cure?" She returned his smile with a crooked one of her own. "Yeah, thanks."

As he prepared their tea, he thought over her words. It wasn't a universal cure…it was something to do to keep his hands busy. Because if they were busy making tea, they wouldn't be trembling with his need…his desire…to hold her.

He sighed softly and shook his head. He couldn't make tea forever.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Two weeks later…_

The past fortnight had been torture for Giles. He had suspected that she would back away from him, not want to spend as much time with him considering their talks. His suspicions had been incorrect though. She had wanted to train more…nearly every day. She had come by each night before she went home to give her patrol report. She had even taken to helping him, Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya research.

And the past few days had been hard on him. He shook his head ruefully. That thought was terribly accurate. His sexual frustration had been nearing breaking point. For a brief moment, he had even considered going to a bar and picking a woman up just to release his needs. It was a thought he had dismissed as quickly as it had appeared.

Instead, he had masturbated as much in the past week as he had as a teenager. And her name left his lips on a soft moan each time he reached his orgasm.

He glanced at Buffy as she worked through her second kata. Her movements were fluid and graceful, the muscles in her thighs flexing as she moved. He closed his eyes, silently cursing himself when the image of those thighs pressing against his hips as he lay over her flashed in his mind.

Her routine finished, she looked over at him and narrowed her eyes in concern when she saw the grim look on his face, his eyes clenched closed. She wiped the sweat from her neck with the towel and made her way over to him.

"Hey, you okay?"

His eyes snapped open and he nodded slowly. "Fine. Um…warmed up?"

She raised an eyebrow, noticing that his eyes had darkened a shade. A small grin played at her lips. "You could say that. How about you?"

"I, uh…start with the dummy and then we'll work on your swordsmanship."

"Need a few minutes?" She asked knowingly.

"Buffy…" He started, a warning tone creeping into his voice.

She smiled and lightly ran her fingertip down the side of his neck. "Your skin's warm…getting warmer. You sure you're okay?"

"Buffy, please…don't."

Glancing at his groin, her smile grew. "Your mouth says 'don't'…your body says 'don't stop'." She leaned down, her warm breath tickling his ear as she whispered. "I like what your body says better."

He pushed his chair back roughly and stood, his eyes darkening as he glared at her. "Find this amusing, do you?"

"Not exactly, no." She stated as she took a step towards him.

He moved back quickly, shaking his head. "Stop."

She halted her movement and looked down, the bulge in his trousers showing prominently. "Do you think about me when you come?"

He turned and walked over to the window, staring at nothing as her words permeated his brain.

"Because…I think about you when I come."

He closed his eyes, willing his erection to just…go away. When he felt the heat of her hand pressing flat against his back, he spun around to face her, his frustration finally reaching its breaking point.

"Enough!"

She recoiled at his short outburst, taking a step back as his eyes darkened more…in anger, not passion. "Giles…"

"How much do you expect me to take, Buffy? I'm doing everything I can to continue in my role as your Watcher. Do you want to know if I masturbate while thinking of you? Yes. Do I call your name when I come? Yes. Is that what you want to know, Buffy? Do you want to know how frustrated I am?"

He spoke rapidly, his voice rising with each question, his hands trembling as his frustration and anger grew.

"I – "

"Do you want to know how I nearly went out the other night for the sole purpose of finding someone, _anyone_, to take to the nearest motel and just fuck all night long? Anything to attempt to quell my desire for you! For _you_, Buffy!"

A tear rolled down her cheek as she stepped back from him. "Oh, God…"

"Tell me what you want to know!"

Another tear fell, quickly followed by another as her bottom lip trembled. "You…"

"Do I want to throw you down on the floor and fuck you right now? Yes!" He took a step forward, his eyes blazing with something that bordered on lust and rage.

"You…you went out…and slept with someone else?" She whispered, her voice quavering. "Oh my God…"

She turned and ran for the door. At her question, his near rage left him almost immediately. He took off after her, reaching over her head and slamming the door shut as she opened it.

"Let me leave, Giles!" She cried through her tears. "Just…let me go!"

"Christ…" He muttered as he pulled her towards him, pressing her back against his chest. "Buffy, I…"

She fought against him for a minute before her sobs took over. He held her tightly as he whispered apologies into her hair. Hearing a question in her sobs, he gently turned her and tilted her face towards him, forcing her to look at him.

"No one, Buffy. I _nearly_ went out. I didn't go…" His heart pounded in his chest as he searched her eyes for understanding. "I couldn't go. Don't you understand? No one could possibly ease my desire for you."

"You…you didn't?" She whispered, her chest heaving as she fought to get herself under control.

"No. God, I'm sorry, Buffy. I…I'm so sorry."

"I…should go." She stated as she pulled away from him.

"Buffy…"

She shook her head quickly and wiped her face with her hands. "I need to go. I…I'm sorry I did that to you. I just…I thought that…"

"You didn't do it, Buffy. It was me…I lost control…"

"I thought that if I pushed you a little…you'd give in." She sniffled, lowering her eyes. "I'll…go home…"

"No, Buffy…"

"I'll…" She inhaled deeply and reached behind her, opening the door.

She didn't finish her statement, or even say another word. She just turned and ran for the front door. He wanted to go after her. Instead, he just watched as she unlocked the door and ran down the sidewalk.

He inhaled shakily and made his way to the couch, falling onto it and staring at the ceiling. He was so busy berating himself that he didn't hear Xander and Anya come up the stairs and tiptoe across the shop, carefully making their way out the front door and locking it behind them.

* * *

It had been two days since he had seen her. She had called him with her patrol reports, but had cut the conversations short when he had tried to talk to her. He looked up when he heard the bell over the shop door ring, his heart skipping a beat in his chest.

"Buffy."

"Hey." She said quickly, her eyes darting to Xander before clearing her throat. "So, there was this demon last night. Impaling him on a picket fence didn't kill him."

Xander smiled brightly. "Research time!"

When Giles and Buffy both stared at him with surprise in their eyes, he shrugged his shoulders. "I've missed researching…"

"Yes, well." Giles cleared his throat softly as he pulled a couple of books from the shelf. "Buffy, if you'd be so kind to lock the door and turn the sign?"

As Buffy nodded and turned back to the door, Xander reached into his bag and grabbed his phone. He smiled as he met Buffy's eyes.

"Just need to let Anya know I'll be here for a while longer."

"How is she feeling?"

"Flu hit her hard this time. But, at least she's not spewing everywhere now."

Giles rolled his eyes, carrying an armful of books to the table. "Thank you for that wonderful visual."

Xander grinned and made his call. After ensuring that Anya would be okay for a few hours on her own, he ended the call and reached into his bag again. Giles glanced at him as he walked by with a cd in his hand. It had become customary for music to be playing while they researched. It didn't bother Giles and seemed to help the others concentrate.

As the music started, Giles looked back up and met Xander's eyes. "What is this?"

"Something different. They're English, you'll like it."

Giles huffed lightly. "Yes, because you like all American music."

Xander waved a hand at him and pulled a book from the stack. "Give it a chance."

Buffy glanced at Giles before sitting down next to Xander. She lowered her eyes quickly when he looked at her, grabbing a book and flipping it open. Giles sighed softly and settled into research mode, allowing the music to become merely background noise.

As the third song started, he got up to retrieve another book that he needed for cross-reference. It was then that the lyrics caught his attention. Suddenly, he found it very hard to concentrate on anything other than the music.

The heavily synthesized music, the highly suggestive lyrics…he swallowed thickly as he sat back down at the table. Xander noticed Giles glance at Buffy before quickly turning his eyes to the book in front of him.

Xander hid his smile and waited for his phone to ring.

His phone rang exactly forty minutes after he had called Anya, just like they had planned. Xander answered quickly, plastering a look of concern on his face as he hurriedly said 'okay' and grabbed his bag.

As he hung up the phone, he stood and slung the bag over his shoulder. "Sorry, guys…Anya's feeling really bad."

Without giving them a chance to say anything, he turned and ran to the door. As the door swung closed behind him, Giles cleared his throat.

"Um…how have you been?"

"Fine." Buffy answered quietly. "Can we…not do this right now? I just want to find this demon so I can kill it, okay?"

Giles nodded slowly. "Of course."

Silence fell over them as they both returned to their books. Giles tried to concentrate, but found that he was able to relate each song that played to the current status of his relationship with Buffy.

He sighed heavily and reached for his mug of tea. As he wrapped his hand around it, the next song began. His hand tightened instantly on the mug, the soft moans coming through the speakers going directly to his groin.

The song affected Buffy in much the same way. Her hand paused in the middle of turning the page and she swallowed hard. She felt her heart rate increase as her hands began to tremble. She tried to block it out, but found it impossible to do so.

After a few moments, they both looked up at the same time, their eyes instantly meeting. Giles inhaled sharply, his hand threatening to break the ceramic mug in its grip. Buffy broke the mutual stare first, quickly pushing her chair back and walking towards the bookshelf.

She didn't know what she was going to get, but she knew she had to get away from the table…from Giles. She wasn't prepared for him to grab her arm as she walked past him. She looked down to find him still staring at her chair.

"Giles?"

He took a shaky breath, pushing his chair back as he stood. He turned his eyes to hers, tightening his fingers around her forearm.

"I can't do this anymore." He whispered, raw emotion in his voice. "Enough is enough."

She opened her mouth to respond. Her words didn't have time to come. He bent his head quickly, covering her mouth with his and pushing his tongue between her open lips. His left hand moved from her arm to her hip, holding her against him as his right hand slid to the back of her head.

Groaning into his mouth, she grasped the front of his shirt as she returned his frenzied kiss. He turned their bodies and pushed her backwards, moving his mouth to her neck as she bumped into the table.

"Giles! God…"

He nipped at her neck before lifting his head and slipping both hands under the hem of her shirt. "Christ, I want you, Buffy."

She gasped as he ran his hands up her sides, pushing the shirt up as he went. Her arms seemed to rise on their own, aiding him in the removal of the garment.

"The…Council?" She panted as his thumbs brushed over her erect nipples.

He quickly pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it on the table. "Bugger the Council."

Capturing her lips with his again, he slid his hands around her back and deftly unclasped her bra. As soon as it fell to the floor, she grabbed his shirt again and pulled it open, not worrying about the buttons that were torn from the material and bounced across the floor.

He growled softly and pushed her onto the table. When her back was pressed against the cool wood, he stood back up and looked down at her.

"Jesus, you're beautiful." He whispered thickly as he grazed his fingertips along her abdomen.

When she whispered his name, he looked into her eyes, smiling as his fingers pulled the button on her jeans free. As he started to pull the zipper down, he glanced around the room and shook his head.

He took a step back and her eyes widened. "Giles?"

Gesturing towards the windows at the front of the shop, he grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "Not here."

She hooked her legs around his hips and pulled him forward, groaning as his erection pressed into her denim-clad core. "Where?"

He tilted his head towards the training room and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her from the table. "Ideally, I'd take you to bed. However, the closest I have here is a couch…"

She ran her fingers through his hair, placing warm kisses on his chin and his lips as he carried her towards the training room. "I love you so much, Giles."

He stopped suddenly and gazed into her eyes, realizing that she deserved so much more than a worn leather couch in the back room of his store. "I love you too, Buffy. More than I can say."

He took a deep breath and made his way back to the table, standing her on the floor in front of him with her back to the windows.

She furrowed her brow in confusion as she ran her fingers through the hair on his chest. "Giles?"

Pulling his jacket from the back of the chair he had been sitting in earlier, he cleared his throat and draped it over her shoulders. It was far too large for her, but it kept her from exposing herself to anyone who might see her.

"Come home with me, Buffy." When she tilted her head, he smiled and combed his fingers through her tousled hair. "You deserve more than what I can give you here. Come home with me…come to bed with me. Please."

Hearing the love in his voice, she returned his smiled and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his chest. "How long will it take you to drive us there?"

He grinned and pulled the keys out of his pocket.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He made it home in record time. Of course, her hand rubbing along the inside of his thigh persuaded him to go a little above the posted speed limit. They had barely made it inside his apartment before he pulled her back into his arms.

As he closed and locked the door, she raised an eyebrow. "You actually know how to use the lock?"

He smiled and pushed the jacket off her shoulders, exposing her bare chest to him once again. "It doesn't need to be unlocked if you're here."

She felt her heart begin to race as his eyes roamed over her body. Reaching out, she gently pushed the ruined shirt from his shoulders. "Sorry about your shirt."

He chuckled softly and lifted his eyes to hers, gently caressing the sides of her breasts with his fingertips. "I could care less about the shirt, love."

Shivering at his touch, she inhaled sharply. "Are we really going to do this?"

"Unless you've changed your mind, I'd love to take you to bed and make love to you for hours." He whispered as he lowered his mouth to hers, craving the taste and feel of her lips.

She smiled as she slowly unbuckled his belt. "The other day you said you wanted to fuck me."

"Mm." He mumbled as she unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. His left hand covered her right breast, his palm rubbing against her nipple as he massaged the firm flesh. "Fucking will come later…right now I want to make love with you…desperately."

As she moved her hands back up his chest and over his shoulders, he picked her up easily and sighed softly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She placed a tender kiss on his lips and glanced up at the loft before looking directly into his darkened eyes.

"Make love to me, Giles."

"God, I love you." He whispered as he kissed her slowly, exploring her mouth with his tongue as he climbed the stairs with her in his arms.

Within moments he had placed her on the bed. He smiled lovingly at her as he kicked his shoes off. She returned his smile as he pulled off her shoes and socks before tugging her jeans and underwear down her legs.

She watched the bulge in his trousers become more prominent as his eyes took in the sight of her nude body lying across the bed. Licking her lips, she bent her right leg and placed her foot on the mattress.

"Giles?"

"Hm?" He mumbled absently, his eyes gazing hungrily at her glistening folds as she parted her legs.

"You're a bit…overdressed."

His eyes darted to hers and he blushed lightly. "Sorry, I, uh…got a little lost there for a minute."

She smiled, placing her hand on her abdomen and stroking her skin with her fingers. "Are you found now?"

He nodded slowly as he pulled his socks off before pushing his trousers and boxers down his legs. "You're just…so very lovely."

Her eyes travelled over his body as he stepped out of the clothing pooled at his feet. "So are you."

Placing his left knee on the bed between her legs, he climbed onto the bed and leaned over her, brushing his lips across hers. "I've dreamt about this moment for so long."

She moved her hand from her stomach to his face, caressing his warm skin as she kissed him back with the same gentleness. "Me too."

"Tell me what you like." He whispered, supporting himself above her with his right hand on the mattress as his left found its way back to her breast.

"You." She answered simply, arching into his touch.

His smile flickered in his eyes as he lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing her softly before trailing his lips across her shoulder. "You'll tell me…if I do something you don't like?"

She nodded, closing her eyes as his mouth moved down the gentle slope of her breast. "Yeah…but I can't think of what that would be…"

He chuckled against her flesh, kissing his way around her hardened nipple before moving to her other breast. His chuckle ended abruptly when he felt her warm hand wrap around his erection.

He sucked in a sharp breath, involuntarily thrusting into her hand. "Dear Lord…"

"Tell me what you don't like." She whispered as he rested his forehead against her shoulder.

He huffed a gentle laugh and raised his head to look into her eyes. "I'm rather sure I'd enjoy anything and everything you'd want to do to me."

She raised an eyebrow and shifted her weight, easily flipping him onto his back as she knelt beside of him. "So, you'd be alright if I…" She glanced at his thick cock and licked her lips. "God, I want to taste you."

She heard him whisper her name, saw and felt his erection twitch in her hand. Lowering her head, she flicked her tongue against the head before closing her lips around it. His whisper turned to a groan, his hand reaching out to stroke her back.

She felt his fingers tremble against her skin as she took more of him into her mouth. She slowly slid her mouth along his length, sucking gently as she lifted her head.

"Christ…Buffy…" He groaned.

Smiling inwardly, she repeated the motion as she rubbed her thumb against the underside of his erection. When she heard the urgency in his voice as he said her name again, she let him slip from her mouth and met his eyes.

"What?"

Breathing heavily, he shook his head. "I don't want the first time I come to be in your mouth."

She grinned and crawled up his body, dragging her tongue up his torso and sucking gently at his nipples for a few moments before lifting her head and looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry…you just taste so…delicious."

He groaned and pulled her to him, cradling her face between his hands as he kissed her. His tongue swept into her mouth, sliding along hers as she lifted her right leg over him and straddled his hips. She swallowed his moan, reaching down between them and guiding his cock to her entrance.

He broke the kiss quickly, moving his hands to her hips to still her motion. Panting heavily, he shook his head.

"Not yet."

She whimpered and rocked her hips against him, rubbing her core along his shaft. "Giles…I need you…"

He smiled in understanding. "I need you too, love. But…I want to take my time with you…I want to touch you, taste you…"

"You _are_ touching me." With a gleam in her eye, she ran two fingers through her wet folds and then held them to his lips. When he sucked hungrily at them, cleaning her fingers of her juices, she grinned. "And now you've tasted me. Please, Giles…"

His eyes darkened further, his passion showing clearly as he carefully rolled their bodies until he was nestled between her thighs. He leaned down, kissing her warmly and allowing her to taste herself on his lips and tongue.

She tore her mouth free of his and clutched at his back as his cock nudged her clitoris. "God, don't make me beg you…"

He chuckled softly, reaching down and guiding his cock into her. His chuckle ended as the head slipped inside.

"Oh, dear God." He whispered thickly, pushing forward slowly as he stared into her eyes. "Buffy…"

She moved her left hand to the side of his face, inhaling sharply as she lifted her legs around his hips. "Giles…love me…"

He swallowed, trying to maintain control as he felt her wet heat surround him. He'd been with his fair share of women throughout his life, but this…was indescribable. The way her body moulded to his, the way her inner muscles accepted and caressed him as he embedded himself completely within her.

He closed his eyes, allowing the sensations to rush through his body. When he felt her warm mouth press against his throat, he trembled and began to rock his hips against her. He moved with short, gentle thrusts, groaning when her teeth lightly nipped at his skin.

His eyes opened when her head fell back onto the pillows, a pleasurable whimper escaping her lips as she started to move with him. Supporting his upper body with his left hand and using his right to tenderly fondle her breast, he looked down at her and smiled.

"Stunning."

She met his eyes and licked her lips. "What?"

His gaze darted to her lips briefly before returning to her eyes, his fingers and thumb rolling her nipple. "You. You're absolutely stunning."

She bit her lip, tightening her legs around him and arching against his hand. He pinched her hardened nub as he lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Let me hear you, Buffy. Don't hide your words and sounds from me." He whispered softly before placing a tender kiss on her jaw. "Please…I want to hear you…"

Her nails lightly scratched at his back as she shook her head, able to murmur one word before biting her bottom lip again.

"Neighbours…"

He smiled, straightening his arms to push himself above her. He shook his head and increased his pace. "Don't worry about the neighbours, Buffy. Let me hear you…"

Opening her eyes, she stared up at him as she moved her right hand to his chest and her left to his side. "I'll…be loud…"

"So will I, love." He groaned as her nails scraped against his nipple. "Jesus, Buffy…"

She moved her hand quickly, offering a soft apology. He grinned as he began lengthening his strokes.

"Do it again."

Smiling softly, she did as he asked. She was rewarded with a hard, long thrust that caused her to moan his name.

"That's it, Buffy. Again…moan for me…louder…" He pushed his hips against her, withdrawing almost completely before thrusting into her again. "Scream for me…"

"God, Giles! Yes!" She cried out as he moved against her, quicker and harder with each stroke. "Giles! Oh…coming…God, I'm coming!"

He groaned loudly as her inner muscles began to spasm around him, confirming her announcement. "Yes, Buffy! Christ…"

Her nails raked down his chest, leaving thin red lines over his skin as she bucked against him, her cries becoming louder as he pushed her closer and closer to orgasm. She moved her hands to his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin.

"Giles!"

He grunted in response, his grunt turning into a loud growl as she came, flooding his cock with her fluids as she screamed his name again. He was able to thrust four more times before his muscles tensed as he exploded within her.

"My God…" He breathed as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his hips gradually slowing until he ceased his movement altogether.

She kissed his shoulder as she slid her hands to his back, rubbing soothing circles against his skin. "I'm sorry…"

Lifting his head quickly, he stared at her in confusion. "Sorry? For what?"

"You wanted…hours…" She panted heavily as she shyly looked up at him. "I…couldn't hold out for…and you…"

His confusion gave way to amusement, chuckling softly as he tenderly kissed her lips before moving to her side and pulling her into his arms. "Oh, Buffy…you, my darling, are amazing."

"Huh?"

He brushed the damp hair back from her face and smiled adoringly at her. "We have all night. I wasn't expecting hours all at once…"

"Oh…" She answered softly.

"Trust me…what you just made me feel…was breathtaking."

She relaxed, a smile appearing on her lips. "I know the feeling."

His hand rubbed her hip as she snuggled against him and kissed his chest. Hearing her heavy sigh, he pulled back slightly and looked down at her.

"Buffy?"

Her fingers stroked his chest hair, her voice a soft whisper when she spoke. "This is going to be hard to hide."

He wet his dry lips with the tip of his tongue as he shook his head. "I don't want to hide, Buffy. I want a relationship with you…one that includes our friends, our family…the entire world…knowing that I'm in love with you."

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "But, you said the Council…" She hesitated for a second and then continued. "What will they do to you?"

His fingertips grazed her cheek as he swallowed. "I'm not sure this is the time – "

"Please tell me, Giles." She whispered as she moved back from him and pulled the sheet up over their bodies. "Please."

Taking a deep breath, he gave her a nod.

"One of two things." He paused for a moment and, knowing there was no way to make it sound pleasant, began.

"One…they would, uh…I would be…disposed of. You would be assigned a new Watcher, a new location…most likely in a different country."

"Disposed?" Her eyes welled with tears as she reached for his hand. "You mean…they'd kill you?"

He gently squeezed her hand and swallowed hard. "I'd give my life for you, Buffy. With no questions."

"You said there were two options. Why do I get the feeling that the second is worse than what you just told me?"

His eyes glistened, his hand squeezing hers tighter. "Because it is."

She shook her head quickly. "I can't imagine anything worse than you dying."

He lowered his eyes as a tear fell from the corner of his right eye, rolling from his face to the pillow beneath his head.

"They'd…" He coughed lightly in an attempt to control his emotions. "They'd…kill you. Force me to watch you in death as I had in life."

She noticed that the second option upset him far more than the thought of his own death. It didn't really surprise her, the thought of him dying hurt her more than the thought of her losing her own life.

"Giles…"

"I'm calling Quentin in the morning to inform him of my resignation from the Council of Watchers…effective immediately."

She shook her head as her eyes widened. "No! I can't do this without you!"

He offered her a gentle smile. "I didn't leave you when I was fired. I'm sure as hell not going to leave you when I quit."

She was quiet for a minute, thoughts racing through her head. She grabbed onto one and let it form, her lips curling into a smile. Giles looked at her curiously, lifting his hand and tenderly tracing her smile with his fingers.

"What is it, Buffy?"

"We both quit. I don't want another Watcher, Giles. We did this together, without the Council, for two years. If they want us to stay, they change the rules about certain things." Her smile grew as one tugged at the corner of his mouth. "So, we'll call him together in the morning, yeah?"

He nodded slowly, pulling her body closer to him and leaning in to kiss her lips. "I love you."

She returned his kiss, gently pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him. Lifting her head, she grinned when she rubbed her core against the shaft of his erection.

"Seems like you're as ready for round two as I am…"

"Yes." He whispered, inhaling sharply as she shifted and carefully positioned the head of his cock against her. "God, yes…"

Her eyes closed in pleasure as she sank onto him. When she felt his hands on her hips, gently guiding her movements, she opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"Giles?"

"Mm?" He murmured as they slowly moved against one another.

"I want the entire world to know too."

He smiled, meeting her halfway as she leaned down for a kiss.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Three hours later, they were sitting in the bed…bare bodies touching, fingers lazily stroking skin…a book open across Giles' sheet-covered thighs. Buffy pointed at the picture as he turned the page.

"That's him!"

Giles narrowed his eyes as he read the description of the demon in question. "It lives on organs. Human, animal…it makes no difference. That explains why you saw it near the hospital."

At her questioning look, he cleared his throat. "Transplants. An easy feed."

Buffy wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Okay, so how do I kill it?"

He skimmed the page, a 'hm' leaving his lips as he translated the text in his head. Buffy sighed.

"Okay, that was a 'that's interesting' kind of 'hm'. What is it?"

"Gold."

"Huh?" She asked, clearly confused.

He smiled as he looked at her. "Gold kills it."

"So…I just throw some jewellery at it and it falls over dead?"

Giles chuckled softly and closed the book, lifting his hand to run his fingers through her hair. "Or you could use the rapier hanging above the mantle downstairs."

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "That's real gold? Because…I've had the experience of using something as a weapon thinking it was silver, only it wasn't. But, that was for the best that time."

Giles smiled as he remembered the incident she was speaking of. He gazed into her eyes, his love for her clearly there for her to see.

"That was the moment I fell in love with you."

The strangeness of the comment made her laugh. "You fell in love with me when I tried to kill you?"

He shook his head, absently rubbing at the small scar on his chest. "No. I fell in love with you when you realized it was me."

Her laughter stopped, his words warming her heart. Leaning forward, she lightly kissed the scar. "I don't think I've ever been happier to know that I screwed up."

He chuckled softly and then cleared his throat. "Do, uh…do I want to know when you realized your feelings for me?"

"The summer after graduation." She answered without thinking. "I was sitting there one day, watching you go through the debris in the library and I thought to myself 'I really love him'."

She shrugged a shoulder and smiled. "Now…tell me about this golden sword."

"What?" He was lost in thought, not expecting her to say that she had fallen in love with him so long ago. "Oh, yes. It's definitely gold. Not gold-colored."

Buffy tilted her head thoughtfully. "Why do you have a gold sword?"

"My father left it to me." He paused and then decided to tell her more. "His mother left it to him. Her father…had it made for her mother."

Buffy's brow furrowed. "Weird gift."

"It wasn't exactly a gift, Buffy. It was…a necessity at the time. Much as it is now, I suppose."

Buffy stared at him in confusion. "What? You've totally lost me here, Giles. Why would your great-grandmother need a…"

Her eyes widened as she trailed off. "Oh my God. Your great-grandmother was a Slayer?"

He smiled softly as he nodded. "She was. Her Watcher's name was Richard Giles."

She thought back to the conversation they had a few weeks earlier. "They died trying to save each other?"

His smile faded and he lowered his eyes. "Yes."

Another thought occurred to her. "Wait. You said his name was 'Giles'."

"Mm-hm." He answered, wondering where she was going with her thoughts.

"Your grandmother was a 'Giles'." She shook her head in confusion as he gave her a slight nod. "So…how was your father a 'Giles'?"

"Oh." Giles smiled, finally understanding. "Grandmother kept her name at the request of the Council. The Giles name had been involved with the organization for hundreds of years. It took a lot of convincing for my grandfather to agree to give their son 'Giles' as his surname."

Buffy was quiet for a few minutes, only looking back up at him when Giles tenderly rubbed her thigh.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"About?"

"We can do this." She answered softly. When he raised his eyebrow in a silent question, she continued. "Fighting together…we can do this, Giles."

Her words came quickly, her determination and excitement showing in her eyes.

"I've been in love with you for almost two years. You've been in love with me for a little over a year, right?"

"Yes." He nodded slowly, a smile forming on his lips as he followed her meaning but allowing her to continue.

"So, for the past year we've been more aware of each other during fights. I know that I keep a pretty close eye on you when you're with me." At his chuckle, she rolled her eyes. "I'm talking safety-wise, Giles."

His eyes sparkled at her. "Go ahead."

"We can do this…we've been doing this. Fighting to save the world, loving each other at the same time. And if we're even more aware of the risks…then…" She bit her lip and looked into his eyes. "We're not your great-grandparents, Giles. We're Buffy and Giles. We do things differently, we always have. We can save the world and still be with each other."

When his smile grew, she furrowed her brow. "What?"

He kissed her quickly, sliding his left hand into her hair as he pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "I was just thinking that perhaps you should be the one to discuss this turn in our partnership with Travers."

She grinned and then glanced at the clock. "Shit."

His eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"

She sighed heavily. "I have a kleptomaniac to kill."

He shook his head in amusement. "Kleptine."

"Whatever. I still have to kill it…and…I really want to stay in bed with you." Her eyes darted to his bare chest and she swallowed as her fingers toyed with his chest hair. "And I mean…REALLY want to stay in bed with you."

He covered her hand with his and took a deep breath. "Would, uh…would you like me to come with you?"

"No. But not because I'm worried that you'll get hurt."

He tilted his head slightly and looked at her carefully. "Then why not?"

A gleam shone in her eyes as she pulled her hand out from under his and slipped it under the sheet, gently rubbing his semi-erect cock. "Because, you need rest. I have plans for you when I get back."

He inhaled sharply as she removed her hand and climbed out of bed, leaning back against the headboard and watching her get dressed. "Be careful."

"I will." She whispered as she came around to his side of the bed, placing a lingering kiss on his lips. "I'll be back soon."

Just as she got to the stairs, he called her name. She turned her head towards him, her hand on the top of the banister.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiled broadly and blew him a kiss. "I love you too."

With that, she ran down the stairs and carefully pulled the rapier down from above the mantle. When he heard the front door open and close, he smiled before picking up the phone. He dialled a number and listened to the ring as he moved the demonology text to his bedside table.

Xander answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"I suppose there was a hidden agenda behind the music chosen for our research session earlier this evening?"

"Um…"

Giles smiled, almost able to see the panicked look in Xander's eyes. He decided to ease the young man's mind.

"Thank you."

"Huh? Oh, it worked? I mean, of course it worked. Um…it was Anya's idea, really."

Giles chuckled softly. "Many thanks to both of you."

"So…you and Buffy…um…"

"We'll explain the situation to everyone tomorrow. There's a phone call we need to make first."

"But you are? Together, I mean."

Giles neatly sidestepped the question with one of his own. "May I ask how you knew of the problem?"

"Oh…we heard you the other night."

Giles furrowed his brow. "The other night?"

"Yeah, at the Magic Shop. We, uh…we were downstairs. Sound travels pretty well through the duct system."

"Oh." Giles answered softly. "The answer to your question is yes, Xander. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Giles."

Giles was certain the young man was grinning like an idiot. As he hung the phone up, he realized that he was grinning like an idiot as well.

He glanced down at his chest, tracing his fingers along the bite mark that showed clearly against his skin. His grin grew wider as he slid down the mattress, resting his head on the pillow.

Buffy would be back soon and he needed to rest. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

She had plans for him…and he definitely wanted to be ready for anything she had in store.

 

~ End


End file.
